creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Furbearingbrick/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Furbearingbrick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 18:02, June 19, 2011 Read the Genre Listing rules about what categories cannot be added together. ClericofMadness 00:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. :( Furbearingbrick 00:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Also, very important, don't add a category if the story casually mentions something like someone playing a video game before going outside and that is the last mention of video games. In Abandoned Farm, the focus of the story is NOT the animals, ergo it did not need the animals tag. Categories are for the main focus of the story, not for any and everything mentioned. ClericofMadness 01:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I've spent the last few minutes undoing uncecssary categories I've added to pastas. I sincerely apologize for that. Furbearingbrick 01:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 Please try to avoid adding Unfinished Page to pages I have just unmarked XD ClericofMadness 02:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Don't mark pastas for deletion! Its a admin only option Sloshedtrain 20:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Aw crap! I wasn't aware of that. Oh well, sorry. Furbearingbrick 21:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes. OVER 9000 HOURS IN MSPAINT ClericofMadness 03:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) LOL, thanks. But I think I'll stick to making my own. Furbearingbrick 13:01, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I noticed your edits to my creepypasta. I'd just like to say a few things, if that's okay... I. I have no idea what points even are II. I was adding categories based on the recommendations of other users. I apologise for any confusion. Various Identities 02:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC) lolSANIC VS EVIL SONIXXXXX 21:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) SPLOICERS! NAO WUD YU KINDLEH GOH GIT SHTEPTD AWN BAI A BIG DADDEH! Moustacheman11 04:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm no longer posting my reaction images in Talk pages, due to people complaining. Furbearingbrick 12:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Teh Furbearingbrick approves of my pasta! Mr. Pengy 03:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Creepy Cliches "With older shows, showing or mentioning a culturally-signifigant event or item that hadn't yet happened when the episode was made, like 9/11 or an iPad showing up in a show made in 1983. First used in Happy Appy." Really? I thought the Seinfeld Lost Episode was the first by mentioning 9/11. ObliterationoftheSelf 03:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Why Why did you give me the no-o-doom here? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Freaky_Sonny_2 anyway I DID reply to it so please read it since I cbf retyping it all over again. Also for how bad it was it was late at night and I decided I'd record when I saw all the weird stuff happening.991woot119 08:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, I feel like a dunce. The rules to the Monsters gallery are up there, clear as day! I apologize for submitting those "actual-animals" pictures from earlier today. I shan't do it ever again! MooseJuice 05:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The Death of Mac Socrates' Wish Jabronis 22:22, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Innapropiate Photos Please do not upload innapropiate photos. File:Creepymermaid.jpg has been deleted. Uploading photos of nudity (unless its educational) is a violation of Wikia's Terms of Use. If you upload another innapropiate file, you may be blocked from editing indefinitely and reported to Wikia Staff. Bill9929 (talk) 23:19, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Just a little thanks Thanks for putting my story in the right section. You have no idea how confused I was when doing the after-post edits. I knew I forgot something. Ah well, it comes with being new, I guess. Unrelated: I see you live in Maryland? So do I! It's always nice to see someone online who's from the same place. I am under the constant impression that the entire world is either from California or Canada. xD Ecopper12 17:50, February 16, 2012 (UTC)ecopper12 I know the feeling. Back when I was on FurryMUCK (as Electro Sun Dog) it seemed nearly everyone was either from the West Coast or Britain x.x Furbearingbrick 18:10, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I stop by to say thank you so much for fixing the spacing on my latest story. You made it so much better to look at. Also really cool gallery.Mmpratt99 deviantart 22:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Did you just changed my blog category into a story article? I'm not mad, I'm just wondering?Mmpratt99 deviantart 00:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Just a question... Where in the hell do you find pictures of this calibre? Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 18:25, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Tumblr, mostly. Furbearingbrick 18:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I need help fixing the title of this story I just contributed>http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Most_Haunted_House_of_Then%3Dm_All I don't want to erase the whole thing to start over.User: Mmpratt99 deviantart 20:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I just sent this message to Mojosetter, but I don't know if he's going to reply in time. I just put up an Algernon Blackwood story called The Listener in Article Listings, but it pushed another story called http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Listen... off the list. Could you please help me sort this thing out before I get in trouble? Seriously I don't what get the book thrown at me for this. I did everything correctly when I went to register the story--User: Mmpratt99 deviantart 00:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Image Galleries They are getting pretty hard to load these days, and people have been whispering that something needs to be done so I flooded the article listing with my inept editing skills made a mock-up of what a new kind of multi-page gallery layout would be. This is the horrible lovechild of my time and my fiddling with code mock-up: TEST PAGE. Feedback plox. ClericofMadness 02:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I actually really didn't care for all those one eyed thing pics at first, Then they grew on me. They're cute, and well, Just so freaking cute. Did you draw them? If so nice job! "Obey the rules or else i beat you with my Megaton Ban-Hammer" Linkstar 02:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm the one who drew the nurikabe character. She's my "persona", so to speak. Furbearingbrick 02:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Cuuuteee Awesome. Shes so cute. Great job ^_^ "Obey the rules or else i beat you with my Megaton Ban-Hammer" Linkstar 03:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the images. I plan from now on to categorize the images I post ahead of times. I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 08:25, February 26, 2012 (UTC) So I heard that you wanted a user pasta LET THERE BE USER PASTA --AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 03:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) LOL, thanks XD Furbearingbrick 12:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Weird category Please stop adding it to pastas that already have categories, as cleric told me, it is only to be used for pastas that have no other categories that fit Weirdozzy 00:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) OK, sorry. Jeez. Furbearingbrick 00:39, February 29, 2012 (UTC) All right, who deleted that "ponyfied" version of myself I uploaded? Furbearingbrick 16:55, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Well shit, I accidentally uploaded a duplicate of a story that was already on here. Forgive me plz? Furbearingbrick 13:44, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Why? Why are you removing all the categories I am adding? They are added for a reason.... Weirdozzy 18:52, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I was just getting tired of seeing every shitty spinoff there is being included in the Memes category. Sorry, I won't do it again. HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 18:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I am adding them as that because they are part of a meme, so please do not remove categories added. Weirdozzy 18:55, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 18:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Also, seeing as you are not an admin, please do not try to change rules on a page please. Weirdozzy 18:59, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Look, I *said* I'm sorry! I even reverted the page. HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 19:00, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm just letting you know, I think other admins would have banned you for that, but You seem like you just try to help so I just had to warn you. Weirdozzy 19:07, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Admin application ur doing it rong You actually have to go here and then make an application with that header. One that's far longer than a single phrase. Just saying. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 01:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Okee dokee. Gonna try again later. Right now I'm goin' to bed. HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 01:34, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Scratch that. Your one sentence was enough for cleric, congratulations on being admin. AlixeTiir the herpa-derpa-durr 01:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) FINALLY YOU'RE AN ADMIN DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR THIS 01:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Congrats on becoming Creepypasta Wiki's sole female admin. One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 02:43, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Yay! :) HOW'S YOUR MOUTH ROLLIN TODAY? 03:09, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Admin? CONTGRATUPULATIONS!!! How much changed in the time I was grounded O.o I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 23:16, March 15, 2012 (UTC) You sure are on a deleting spree lol. 00:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I know, I'm trying to clean up older...shall we say, substandard (read: irredemable peices of shit) video game and lost episode pastas that get forgotten with the influx of newer ones. SMEWWOVISION WEPWACES TEWWOVISION?! 01:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm so glad she changed her mind~! ClericofMadness 01:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, did you enjoy my story YOU.wmv? Yeah, it was pretty decent. Also please remember to sign your posts. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 23:44, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Finally completed mah first pasta Unfortunately, it's a Horrible Troll Pasta! It makes fun of poorly-researched theory pastas like The Rugrats Writers and that crap Dora The Explorer theory that was deleted a while ago. Here it is: MAH POKEYMAN THEERY Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 13:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Can I have a category called Shadow That's Not A Shadow Chapters, because I'm writing a story on here but its long and split into chapters :) Severus SnapeYou're late, Potter! 20:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely not. In fact, there's a rule against it. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 21:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL 21:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, It would have been nice if you let me know before you deleted my page 'Frightless' so I could have saved it for myself. Regards Fuck you. ^^OHHHHHH SNAAAAAAAAAAP SHIT.....JUST......GOT.......REEEEEEEEEAL 22:16, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Pastas like that go here: Category:Unfinished PageI see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters! 22:25, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Huh?! I didn't write any stories on here yet. Are you referring to Trichophyton Universalis, a user pasta that AlixTiir wrote? Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 22:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 1-Day Polls I really fucking respect that. In all seriousness I've adopted the whole 1-day poll thing myself. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 22:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Lol I made this for the lulz and because I felt like it. Delete it if you want. lol MoMo6 00:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hahahahahaha! Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 01:11, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi!!!! Hi there! Nice to meet you!!!!! User Submissions.. uhm.. I went to put my OC in Users Submissions (per the rules) but it appears someone has screwed the page up completely - just thought you'd like to know Theyseemeshufflin 23:50, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Umm... why did you erase my images? Was it because you thought there was a copyright violation, or something of the sort? Because the other admins would give reasons, not just "Here, let's erase this. Just because." Crimmynal 14:09, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was clearing out unused images and images from deleted pages earlier this morning, and I kinda deleted yours by mistake. Sorry about that. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 14:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Lost Silver image. Hey just be careful some of those fanart "artists" get a little touchy about it using their works... Not going to go into details about it but I posted this a while back and well she was much less than amused... I didn't find it on DA and was unaware of the copyright issues but needless to say it's no longer on the site, and probably never will be again. If you want the whole deal search my talk page history... It'll be back in the November 2010'ish timeframe. There, there. No need to cry. You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all. -- Fluttershy 17:53, March 29, 2012 (UTC) XanCrews Something wrong? Uh hey. Sorry for bothering ya, but I found my creepypasta, Sonic.exe 2, deleted and it led me to you. I just wanna know why it's been deleted and whatnot. I mean, I finished it and stuff, so I'm wondering if I did something wrong or something. I'm not angry or anything, I just want to know why Sonic.exe 2 got deleted. JC-the-Hyena 19:52, March 29, 2012 (UTC)Bec You're not supposed to restore a deleted page by yourself. You put it through Deletion Appeal first, and THEN if an admin feels it is worthy to be added back onto the wiki, THEY will restore it. I personally agree with Weirdo that it wasn't very good, but who knows? If you appeal is good enough it might just come back. For now I added it to the Trollpasta Wiki, so it's not really lost. Also, it's worth mentioning that it had been deleted before. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 20:10, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I appealed, so now what do I do? Do I just wait and see what they think? I was pretty convincing so... JC-the-Hyena 21:30, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, basically. Just don't get butthurt if they say no. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 23:58, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! Thanks for welcoming us here and everything. Ummm, we're not the tech-savviest people you'll ever meet, so we might have questions on how to tag things and stuffs... PLEASE DON'T SUSPEND US IF WE WRITE SOMETHING AND OUR DEMON COMPUTOR BREAKS!!!! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT IT HATES US!!! And also... um, just wondering... what happened to creepypasta? It's... pink... O.o Anyways, thanks for inviting us here. Bye!!!!!! Rin & Len Call me crazy, but I think it JUST might be related to the fact that it's Aprils Fools Day. :3 Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 13:15, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Read my pasta It is down a dirt road i would like to know what you thinkMtsjin08 00:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Since you're an admin You have to add your user page to the Admin category. I just noticed you weren't listed there. I'm just helping! ^_^ Hellur chap, wanna hear a creepy story??? 17:32, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Brick Kind of looks like a Grue doesn't he/she? I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 19:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) She's actually based on the Nurikabe from the anime/manga GeGeGe No Kitaro. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 21:47, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For removing that picture from Happy Meals. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]]Talk ]] 16:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting sick and tired of it. Quit deleting every fucking cliche I write on the creepy cliche page. If you don't think it's a cliche, ADDRESS ME FIRST. I've written several, and you specifically have deleted ALL of them. Stop it. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 15:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for swearing at you... Forgive me. I didn't mean to rage. "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 15:51, April 27, 2012 (UTC) When I delete cliches from that page, it's usually because they're either a.) not actually common enough to be considered cliche (rocket launchers in Lost Episode pastas? REALLY?!) b.) petty semantic word-games (ie the "suddenly" one that used to be on there) c.) points that have already been adressed elswhere on the list (we don't need five freakin' entries addressing "hyper-realism") d.) are defined too broadly (an example would be the word "demonic") or e.) not technically cliches, but flaws in writing style (OMG, the protagonist's dog was murdered and he didn't have an emotional reaction at all!) Sorry, didn't think you'd react so adversely to it... Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 16:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Again, sorry for the rage-filled comment. I'm not really feeling myself today. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have written that comment. If it's alright with you, could you delete evidence of it off of this page? Thanks. :) "I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!" 17:13, April 27, 2012 (UTC) A Concerned User A concerned user by the name of http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mister_D%27ArzCar is wondering why his pasta'' Rainbow SixSixSix Lockdown'' was prematurly moved from Creepypasta Wiki to the Trollpasta Wiki, even though he was given three days to fix it. He claims that the pasta is NOT a troll pasta. MooseJuice 16:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Tell him to to take it up to Deletion Appeal. By the way, not all pastas on the Trollpasta Wiki are troll pastas-some are just so bad it's funny, ie. Pokemon Lighthouse and Poorly Drawn.- Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 11:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hidden? Did you unblock her? She says she's listed as unblocked in her contribs., but she can't join chat nor can she edit. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]]Talk ]] 21:25, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I unblocked her. Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 12:34, May 1, 2012 (UTC) My page was deleted again Hey you deleted my Herobrine? Page. sloshedtrain told me I could recreate it. He removed because it wasn't in the article listing and now I have it deleted again.--ConsiderItCrafted 16:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC)ConsiderItCrafted Fine, but finish you'd better finish it within 7 days once I restore it, as per the rule for all unfinished pages. *leers* Faster than a computer! Deadlier than a laser! 16:57, May 1, 2012 (UTC) YOU DELETED MY CREEPYPASTA HOW COULD YOU! Easy. She clicked the "Delete" button. Write it better next time. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 21:51, May 9, 2012 (UTC) You sir made a scary Wiki into a funny picture show on the Crazy Diamond creepypasta. not arguing on the pics that were deleted but what was deleted? Er...uh...what?! I don't understand what you're trying to say. VISUALSHOCK! SPEEDSHOCK! SOUNDSHOCK! NOW IS TIME TO THE 68000 HEART ON FIRE! 00:42, May 29, 2012 (UTC) I got an email saying that two images had been deleted by you, Image 11 and Image 1 I'm just wondering what they were Not sure. I was deleting lots of old, unused images and images from deleted pages yesterday. Also, please sign your name. VISUALSHOCK! SPEEDSHOCK! SOUNDSHOCK! NOW IS TIME TO THE 68000 HEART ON FIRE! 11:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) sorry XD Cnsnyder2013 11:34, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Cnsnyder2013 Uh yeah hi. I was wondering why you deleted my pasta? I'm fairly pissed off. Killmenotsniper 02:01, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Killmenotsniper Hm, no contributions from you or your IP in the deletion logs...methinks someone's not telling thr truth. VISUALSHOCK! SPEEDSHOCK! SOUNDSHOCK! NOW IS TIME TO THE 68000 HEART ON FIRE! 22:52, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Crazy Diamond Please put Pokemon Crazy Diamond back up. Please! At least on the Trollpasta Wiki. Please also undelete the two images associated with said pasta. I know it wasn't scary, but it's a trollpasta. PkmnCrzyDmnd 19:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Please put your request on here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Deletion_Nomination, if you want your story back. RÈDDOT 20:01, June 4, 2012 (UTC) The "Forgive You?!" page Hello Fur ^_^ You deleted one of my poems named "Forgive You?!". I'd like to know the reason for that. Behind closed doors, I am me. 04:22, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :I am not sure if Fur or even maybe StabbyStab did it, but however--that the reason is about "quality control", even though I find it absurd. However, you may like a proper answer from Furbearing, anyways. RÈDDOT 04:29, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Isn't this your story? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/%22Forgive_You%3F%22, it seems that is still here. Is my brain working today? Probably not. RÈDDOT 04:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah I saw it afterwards that she actually redirected the broken link and that Stabby did it ^_^ :::Ah, so no worries, now. ;) RÈDDOT 04:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) BAD Template You are aware that through my dark and cosmic powers and profane rituals, I made it so that when you add the BAD template it automagically adds Needs Editing, right? There's no need to add an additional instance of it :3 ClericofMadness 17:12, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sloshy You know he could just unblock himself right? And a NSFW image? I do not see one trace of this in the deletion logs, at least not from Sloshed. I sometimes take people down to my dorm so they can watch me eat. But they're not bothered by the eating. They're usually bothered by the screams. 22:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) You banning me Fur I would like to understand why you just banned me? I do not recall uploading any NSFW picture(s). Admin banning other admins is something I don't approve of. Take up to Cleric. Tell me what image did I upload that was NSFW. Sloshedtrain 22:17, June 10, 2012 (UTC) DAGNABBIT!!! I meant to extend UrbanUnicorn's ban. Don't know how I wound up banning you instead. VISUALSHOCK! SPEEDSHOCK! SOUNDSHOCK! NOW IS TIME TO THE 68000 HEART ON FIRE! 22:19, June 10, 2012 (UTC) My Pasta Why did you delete it? I actually couldn't think of anything else! Powerpal52 23:27, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Flagged For Deletion Hey Fur. I just wanted to say sorry for adding "Marked for deletion" To the mario cart pasta. Im not banned am I? No, you're not. Just don't add admin-only categories (Marked For Review, Flagged For Deletion, Needs Editing, Weird) and you should be fine. Oh, and please remember to sign your posts. VISUALSHOCK! SPEEDSHOCK! SOUNDSHOCK! NOW IS TIME TO THE 68000 HEART ON FIRE! 22:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Erm... The S Symbol poll has 1 vote for keep and 1 for delete. Why delete it? I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 22:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Ms.Brick, I would like to get your permission to write my own "Normal Porn For Normal People" pasta.Blackmoss267 04:32, June 28, 2012 (UTC) DEE-NIED. VISUALSHOCK! SPEEDSHOCK! SOUNDSHOCK! NOW IS TIME TO THE 68000 HEART ON FIRE! 11:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) that pic is back http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Berto.jpg Do you want to delete it again? I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 18:24, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ya yo ya yo What up what up Fur? Cheese Lord 18:50, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Not much. Well, aside from being worked to the bone at my summer job 5 days a week @.@ VISUALSHOCK! SPEEDSHOCK! SOUNDSHOCK! NOW IS TIME TO THE 68000 HEART ON FIRE! 18:52, June 29, 2012 (UTC) The Sunrise Fur, I would like to talk to you about the notice you put on my pasta, The sunrise. I do not know why you have put the notice on my pasta, so I would like you to reply to this message as soon as possible. Please tell me the errors you see in my pasta. Edit to my OC Just to let you know, I intentionally put that picture there. Cheese Lord 23:02, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. Sorry. VISUALSHOCK! SPEEDSHOCK! SOUNDSHOCK! NOW IS TIME TO THE 68000 HEART ON FIRE! 23:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC) It's fine :) Cheese Lord 00:33, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello There. You see, you deleted one of my CreepyPasta pages, taking me hours to write because it was yet another "BEN Cleverbot Creepypasta." Yes , I understand, those get pretty damn annoying, but that was the point in this case, this was meant to make fun of those, it was a troll pasta. But you know, forgive and forget. I understand your problem with this, I just wanted to let you know what the Pasta was originally meant for. I would also like to ask for permission in being able to try and re-post this page, with you being okay with it.Would that be okay with you? Because I was actually beginning to start a BEN troll-pasta series. ^^ NightmareSLUMBER (Evazia) 09:47, July 4, 2012 (UTC)EveTheAlien In that case, I might re-post it to Trollpasta Wiki. VISUALSHOCK! SPEEDSHOCK! SOUNDSHOCK! NOW IS TIME TO THE 68000 HEART ON FIRE! 11:13, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Your a admin so I might as well ask you. How do I change the name of my artice? Ahh I see you read my story.It was a good cause you deleted that because I was rushing right through it and wasn't concentraiting.The other one was an accedent and did not mean to enter a empty story.I find this very hard because of my dyslexia but I love creepypastas and especialy love writing them.Sorry for wasting your time.Thank you for reading this and I forbid you ferwell. :) Your's sincerly Dreadedballoons 21:04, July 12, 2012 (UTC)Dreadedballoons Why did you block me on Trollpasta Wiki? D: I'm sorry If I did something wrong. HamsterFood. (talk) 22:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC) You were blocked for vandalism. You! Invaders! Get you the hot bullets of shotgun to die! (talk) 11:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Flagged for deletion-Margurka I just want to inquire as to what the specific reason for my Pasta's being flagged for deletion(Thou Shalt not Kill), to further improve the quality of my writings. I am assuming it was the horrible format of the paragraphs? I copied it from my richtext program(rather than retype like I've done before)since that's all I have to write from and it acted funny as a result, so that's why I'm assuming. If not though I would like to know, to make notes for improvements. Thanks! Margurka 09:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Marked for Deletion-Haunted Smash Brothers Brawl Hi! My name is Nutmeg3. I haven't been on in a while, but I logged on today only to find that my story was deleted. Can you please tell me why? Was it the way I worded the paragraphs or maybe the paragraphs themselves? Please let me know on my talk page. Nutmeg3 (talk) 19:52, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Nutmeg3 Well, it was horribly cliched... You! Invaders! Get you the hot bullets of shotgun to die! (talk) 19:56, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, this is getting ridiculous. You'd think people would know better than to vandalize ol' "Lightning-Ban" Brick's page by now, but some folks never learn... You! Invaders! Get you the hot bullets of shotgun to die! (talk) 23:21, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Hello and thanks for writing the welcome message on my talk page :) Fisvu (talk) 14:54, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Question Can an individual post add any picture, even ones they do not own on to a pasta. Danny98m (talk) 12:50, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, yeah... You! Invaders! Get you the hot bullets of shotgun to die! (talk) 22:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Quick question about edits Hey. I was wondering, since I'm a bit of a grammar and spelling whore (despite my misuse of commas), if I see a small error in a pasta, can I change it? Forgetmerot (talk) 01:17, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. You! Invaders! Get you the hot bullets of shotgun to die! (talk) 01:21, August 20, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question on the Yellow Devil creepypasta, it's supposed to be a hacked video game. You can either look at it that way, or think of it as oil. I'm glad you enjoyed it either way, but just wanted to clarify that. Lol Just Cool If that video you just posted to the SlenderVsJeff thing is Aron Ra, you just fucking cool. Wanted to just toss that out there. Yep, it is. I've been a fan of his vids for a long time. Oh, you don't think UFOs are scary? Well, now they have fangs, bitch! (talk) 14:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC) You're the first person I've seen ever post one of his videos in a responce to something other then youtube. I bow down before you, for the true coolness of this. I was luckly enough to meet him in DC, I didn't get a chance to realy have a conversation with him, but none the less it was still cool and it's always cool to find others who share the same views. Undeadmuffin (talk) 14:27, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, just wondering why you deleted my article? --> http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Legend_of_Stinky_Crow?s=wl I was talking to Cleric last night, asked him then showed him the page and he said it was ok and allowed (Before I even made the post). He even helped me fix it in the listings section. Pyridoxal (talk) 14:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sheesh! It's been restored already, don't have kittens. Oh, you don't think UFOs are scary? Well, now they have fangs, bitch! (talk) 22:21, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello great drawings and storys you are very talented !!!!!!!!!! sorry about my brother nailbunny being a jackass could you consider unbanning him hes very sorry thank you so much Thanks, I always thought my drawings were crap on toast XD As for unbanning Nailbunny, you mean on Trollpasta Wiki, right? Oh, you don't think UFOs are scary? Well, now they have fangs, bitch! (talk) 00:37, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi your very talented love your art and storys !!!!!!!!!!!!! could you mabye consider unbanning my brother nailbunny hes sorry for being a jackass hes new to wiki im his little brother im new to please unban him thank you- spitfire sorry i wrote it again i didnt know i wrote it once (slow connection) yes i mean from trollpasta thank you Just thought I'd show you this I know that you're a fan of butthurt humor, so I thought I'd show you a little post I found from someone I met while browsing the interwebs: "Moderators, do you know who the fuck I am???? I'm a motherfucking Juggalo from Motherfucking Juggalo Island. I came hear when a local friend of mine (he told me not to give out his username) said that you cunt-holes have been blocking people, locking threads and deleting the BEST threads out there!!!! I decided to take you sins of a bitches down!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to spam the SHIT out of EVERY SINGLE forum in this ENTIRE webshite!!!!!!!!!! I will N.O.T. be defited by the likes of you NI**AS!!! I will gayrentee that you will have NO CHOICE but to shut down the ENTIRE message board!!!! I will make EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU CCCCRRRRRYYYYYYY, you here??? And if you have a problem with that: COME AND GET MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! MMFWCL!!!!!!!!!!" --Cheese Lord (talk) 23:08, August 31, 2012 (UTC) "It is a tale told by an idot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing." Oh, you don't think UFOs are scary? Well, now they have fangs, bitch! (talk) 00:52, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just joined up and added my first story here on the site. I'd like to mark it as original content, but I have no diea how to add it to the User Submission page and I want to do this right. Would you mind giving me an explanation on moving it so I can make sure it's done right? Thanks Omnigeek10 (talk) 23:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I have stuff to do. I bet you have stuff to do. I couldn't finish my story. Please sign your posts. Also, you don't have to write your story in the editor. You can copy and paste from a text or Word document; that way, you have as much time to work on a story as you need before you submit it. Oh, you don't think UFOs are scary? Well, now they have fangs, bitch! (talk) 15:04, September 5, 2012 (UTC) haha why I see on the pasta Life's a Lie you put the KILL YOURSELF screen from NES Godzilla Creepypasta on there. Made me smile, but why add it? Seems kinda vandalicious. Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 04:47, September 6, 2012 (UTC) To make it creepier, of course! Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 20:35, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Are you stupid? What about other dumb stuff on this website about SpongeBob that ARE NOT creepypastas?!?!Huh?!?!Deleting any page you want...Im out of this wiki nad I'll make sure nobody will ever visit it again JeffLL (talk) 19:57, September 6, 2012 (UTC)Why did you delete my page?!?You think it is stupid!??!And what about other creepypastas about spongebob?!? Dude, it was just you wanking on and on about how you don't like one particular scene in an episode of SpongeBob. OMG A REALLY GROSS SCENE IN A CHILDREN'S SHOW IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!1! Honestly, people need to grow thicker skin, you didn't cry like this then when they pulled shit like that in Rocko's Modern Life (which, by the way, Stephen Hillenburg also worked on.) And non-creepypasta Spongebob pages on this wiki? SEVERELY FUCKING NEEDED Today, I'm serving a special dish. It's YOU! (talk) 20:35, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Category:Talk Archives